


What happens in the school toilets

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, High School, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The toilet seat was cool underneath your thighs, and his feverish gaze dampened them. Pure smut. I'm shit at summaries so please leave comments so ik how to improve
Relationships: Original Female Character / Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	What happens in the school toilets

The top of the toilet seat felt cool against your thighs, a school skirt hiked all the way up, the momentary chill contrasting the feverish sensuality that had taken over your body.  
You press damp thighs together as you remembered his wicked gaze as you had walked out the classroom, his jade eyes luminous and promising.  
Your heart beat was loud in your years, a deep flush staining your face. You studied the scrawled markings on the wall of the bathroom cubicle, even as your pulse quickened as footsteps were heard. You forced an offhand grace as you heard him open the door, your head still turned to the wall and gaze disinterested.  
You turned your head, slowly, and your eyes caught each others. Feigning a casual air, even as excitement ran sparks on my skin, you examined the boy even as his eyes made a deliberate path down your body. His stance was relaxed, his frame resting against the door and his weight balanced on his feet. There was a faint blush along his cheekbones, a beautiful contrast against his pale creamy skin. His white shirt did not hide his pleasing physique and his tie was askew. His white blonde hair flopped forward, not nearly enough to hide his eyes as they set your body on fire.  
He grinned, quick but true, as he observed your hot and bothered state under the pretence of coolness.  
You jumped up, all pretenses abandoned, and brought his head down to yours, his eyes close to yours, his mouth closer to yours. You kissed him, tenderly for the current reality.  
Without warning he pushed you against the door, one hand maneouvering your body upwards, securing you, wedged between him and the door. With the other he pinned both your arms above you, you pressed yourself up against him, relinquishing control with a small satisfied moan.  
Still carrying you, he moved to the toilet. Sitting you down on it, he kneeled between your legs, quickly removing your damp painties balling them and shoving them in his trouser pockets. Drawing your legs over his shoulders, he teased your entrance, already slick with your excitement. "Now you have to be quite, Darlin' ", you nodded fervently, in a desperate need to be ravaged. You hiss in pleasure as he flattens his tongue against your pussy, in one broad stroke. "Could do this all day".  
You whimper as you feel the vibrations of his words against your pussy. "But maybe another day". You mewled in unashamed distress as his tongue left your entrance.  
Your eyes went wide as he removes his tie and balles it up, his eyes measuring your permission. With permission granted, he pushes it in my mouth, the material effectively gagging me. "Just in case sweetheart"  
He spins you around once more, your warm cheek soothed by the cold door as your body was pressed against the door and him. You felt him undoing his trousers, pushing them to his knees and pulling your shirt all the way up, the material scrunched around your waist. The cooler air hit your arse, his fingers kneading the flesh skillfully.  
He slid in slowly, letting you adjust to his size, the lewd noises of ur soppy pussy filling the air. He built up speed as he went in and out, shifting himself to angle deeper inside you. You moan through his makeshift gag, the sound thankfully muffled. Soon the tingling in your loins raged as a full on inferno, as he rammed into you from behind. You shudder and moan, body spasming, legs shaking as you reach your climax. He came soon after you, pulling out as he released his load on your thighs, his cum coating them in a delightfully sinful manner. Both of you catch your breath for a moment, resting your foreheads against the door, even as he still holds you up.  
He carefully seats you on the toilet seat, his hands soft and tender.  
He pulls his trousers back on, your panties hanging out his back pocket, forgetting his tie still rammed in your mouth. You watch him go, lethargic, high on your own orgasm.  
Slowly you gather yourself, pulling the tie out of your mouth, tucking your shirt back in and pulling your skirt down modestly to your knees. You can still feel him however, between your thighs, as you walk out of the cubicle, head held high.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of comments would be appreciated, let me know what u think!!!


End file.
